


抵死纠缠

by Soniah



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniah/pseuds/Soniah





	1. Chapter 1

楔子  
雨下得很大，天也黑透了，只有在闪电的一瞬间能看清路，四周除了雨声就只有杂乱的呼吸声。  
Loki跑得跌跌撞撞又小心翼翼，他觉得自己幸运得出奇，竟然能这么顺利地逃出来，没有惊动任何人，不禁让他怀疑，是不是这也全部都是那个人的计划，但顾不上这么多了，既然逃出来了，就只管跑得远远的，让自己永远都不要被找到。  
他也很喜欢今天的天气，不光是因为雷雨掩盖了他的踪迹，还有稠密的雨幕、湿滑的道路夺走了他全部的注意力，让他分不出神来想其他任何事，任何人。  
任何人。  
包括那个他拼了两条命想逃离的人……  
一、  
四年前，Thor · Odinson 不仅是商界传奇，也是媒体的宠儿。  
“商界新贵不计前嫌，承诺资助对手遗孤至大学毕业，”Fandral一脸嫌弃地用两根手指捏起报纸，帅到Thor脸上，“德艺双馨啊，大少爷~”  
Thor把脸上的报纸揉成一团扔了回去，嘴角自制不住地上扬。  
那些媒体当然要把他吹上天，他真是是太善良，当初Laufey把他害得差点家破人亡，Odin昏迷住院无法理事，Frigga照顾丈夫，心力交瘁，逼得Thor从一个事事不用操心的大少爷，不得不脱去一层皮，迅速成长成一个独当一面的狠角色。当他本想以一个幸灾乐祸的俯视者的姿态去参加Laufey的葬礼时，却因为一个人瞬间变了脸色。

“Fandral , 你看那边那个黑发绿眼睛，看似悲痛实则勾人的小美人是谁？”  
Fandral顺着他直勾勾的眼神看过去，正中Loki Laufeyson, Laufey一直不承认的私生子，一个公开的秘密。今天门外的媒体身上一半的任务都是为了他。当年Loki的妈妈身患重病，带着年幼的儿子找上门，求Laufey留下孩子，把他养大，Laufey没有收留他们，只给了他们一笔钱让他们此生再也不要出现在他眼前。  
很好，那他就在死了之后再好好地出现在他眼前，Loki忍不住微微扬起嘴角，他走过去，献上一支白色的康乃馨。  
“下地狱吧，混蛋。”

“哇哦，你看他偷笑的样子，还有弯腰时的屁股，我觉得我们能相处得很~好——嗷，你干什么！”Thor硬撑着面无表情地揉了揉被Fandral暴击的后脑。  
“闭嘴吧禽兽，这是个孩子！听说还在上高中。”Fandral也不得不承认这孩子确实够吸引眼球的。  
“你说什么呢，朋友！我就是打算发扬博爱的精神而已，为刚刚失去父亲的孩子送温暖，你看金钱是无情的，坚实的怀抱才是真正的关爱，我去让这冰冷的世界变成更好的人间，等会儿完事车上等我，先走啦！”  
Thor看Loki从大厅里消失了，连忙追了出去，在楼外没人的屋檐下找到了他。  
少年手里夹着点燃的香烟，看着烟气一点点飘远，消失在雨水中，不知在想些什么，眼神有些空洞，看不出心情，过了好一会才发现身旁的Thor。Loki有些窘迫，下意识地想把夹烟的手藏到身后，但Thor微笑着朝他摆摆手，告诉他没事。  
“没关系的，我开始抽烟的时候比你还小，何况今天……”Thor抿住了嘴，小心翼翼地看着他。  
Loki吐了一个烟圈，低头冷笑了一声，“何必呢，我想所有人都知道我巴不得他早点死，Odinson先生，”他侧过脸看Thor，保持着礼貌又嘲讽的微笑，“仇人的敌人就是自己的朋友，虽然你远在天边，但我也算关注过你的，媒体很喜欢你啊,point break。”  
Thor在心里默默地欢呼了一声，这小妖精比自己想象得有趣多了。  
“那现在Laufey死了，你会好过一些吗？”Thor往Loki身边凑了过去。  
“你是在问一个父母双亡，就差卖身挣钱苟活的高中生，在他的混蛋生父下地狱之后会不会好过一些吗？精神上，会的，”Loki把烟头扔在地上，狠狠地碾灭，拍了拍Thor的肩膀，“我还不想这么快就去见这个老混蛋，所以抱歉我要走了，打工时间到。”  
Loki走出去不过五步就听见背后Thor冲他喊道，“嘿，孩子，你该上大学了吧？”  
Thor追上愣住的Loki，“我觉得你是个聪明的孩子，所以，如果你想的话，我可以帮上些小忙，出于，呃，人道主义？”他翻出自己的名片塞到Loki的手里，使劲地攥了攥他的手。  
“哦，Odinson先生，你也知道我是个聪明人，所以你也肯定知道，我明白你的好意绝对不是出于，呃，人道主义。”Loki的绿眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的光芒，舌尖不经意地扫过上唇，这让“久经沙场”的Thor感觉自己的神经从心尖顺着手臂知道拇指都刺激得发痒。  
“另外，今年秋天我确实该上大学了。”Thor感受到Loki的身体在慢慢地往前倾，他的手抚上了自己的小臂，动作非常轻，但十个手指尖隔着两层衣服，也快要掐断他脑子里的保险丝了。  
“你多大，孩子？”哦，天哪，这个小妖精的手揽上自己的脖子了，Thor就也顺势轻轻拍着他的后颈。路人看上去，不过是他在安慰一个失去至亲，示弱的少年。  
而这个柔弱的少年正往他的颈窝里呼气，  
“Old enough to be fucked.”

Thor立刻松开手，脱下外套挡在Loki头上，带着他冲进雨里，推开所有记者，坐上车直奔自己秘密公寓。Fandral翻了个白眼开了挡板。  
Loki轻轻地呻吟，让在自己颈间啄吻的Thor更加兴奋，更卖力地留下一个又一个自己的印记，而无暇顾及Loki标志性的微笑又爬上嘴角。

First mission today——Check.


	2. Chapter 2

二、  
摔上房门的时候两个人都已经吻得意乱情迷了，Thor端住缠在他腰间的腿，把他的小妖精抵在门上，用脸颊迷恋地蹭着他细腻的胸口，灵巧的舌头温柔地描摹着乳粒的轮廓，粗粝浓烈的海盐味让Loki的血气从小腹上涌到腮边，禁不住这刺激，白皙的脖颈仰成美妙的弧度，苦橙花味的omega信息素随着不加掩饰的喘息一起泄了出来。他缓过神，往前挺胯，Thor抬头看着Loki咬住下唇的模样，自然明白他想要什么，把他从怀里放下，两个人撕扯对方衣服的手都急得发抖。Loki把他的小兄弟从裤子里解放出来时，Thor突然按住了他的手，  
“等下，这么纯的气味，你是第一次吧？嗯？”  
Loki翻了个白眼，加重了手上的劲，“现在还问这个？你认真的？”  
Thor随着他的动作猛吸了一口气，“嘿宝贝，我可是为了你着想，第一次，可得温柔一点，起码，啊~宝贝轻点~起码我们去床上——”  
小宝贝闭上眼睛，点点头，Thor把他拦腰抱起来，跌跌撞撞地进了卧室。Loki跪在床上，低头不去看Thor，自己慢慢地褪下上衣，而索尔已经脱光了，把Loki推倒，两手拄在他身侧，和他温柔缱绻地接吻。当他想伸手拉下Loki的裤子时，却被Loki一脚踏在了胸口。  
小妖精伸出一根手指摆了摆，自己起身抽出腰带。Thor握住他的脚，大声地吮吸白玉似的脚趾，顺着他缓缓地往床尾退，等他刚好又下床，Loki的裤子也脱到了脚边，他抽回了脚，甩开裤子，又一次跪起来，嘟着嘴索吻，两只小手握住Thor已经涨红的分身。微凉纤细的手指轻柔地撸动，就让他的大家伙颤动着又硬了一分，脑子里的神经全都绷紧了，血流的声音都清晰无比，Thor想不到自己也能像个毛头小子一样，差点上来就缴械。他向身下摸索，捞起Loki的双手，十指紧扣将他按回到床上，挤进他的双腿之间。Loki挣脱开，搂着他的脖子，在耳边呵出阵阵热气，扰得Thor心烦意乱，他低头用鼻尖蹭弄omega的腺体，身下人被他的胡茬扎痒了，左右扭动着身体躲他，Thor使坏反倒将他钳得更紧，唇齿在那块软肉上来回磨蹭，直到Loki发出求饶似的哼声才作罢。Thor又沿着脖子一路舔到小腹，一寸肌肤也不放过，用牙齿将他的内裤扯下，少年青涩的下身边暴露无遗，Loki扭捏着想合拢双腿，但被一双有力的手握住膝盖毫不留情地分开。Thor的指尖从他膝头滑到腿根，在敏感之处轻搔，引得少年全身如弓弦般绷紧，两腿不自觉地使劲夹住Thor的腰。Thor也不再控制自己，低头用舌尖先是小心翼翼地舔弄，再一口含住，嘴唇包裹住牙齿慢慢用力。毕竟是处子，Loki感觉自己已经有些要去了，攥紧床单忍耐着，但是在第一次深喉之后还没来得及拔出来就泄在了他嘴里。Loki不好意思地抓起边上的枕头蒙住头，Thor满脸坏笑，爬过去扯掉枕头，当着Loki的面把嘴里的白浊吞下，然后又是一轮深吻。  
“宝贝，没事，一会还会有好多次呢，你会越来越久~~~”Thor伸手把床头柜里的润滑液和套子拿出来，挤在手心搓热，然后色情地攥着手指抽插，看着小孩的脸越来越红，自己的身下也硬得发疼，就不再逗他了，向Loki身下探去。  
“可能会有点疼宝贝，忍耐一下，马上就让你欲罢不能。”  
Thor在第一根手指进去的时候吻住Loki因为疼痛皱起的眉头，另一只手轻轻拍着他的身子，让他放松下来，然后慢慢扭动着手指往前探索，在摸到那个敏感点时，也是温柔地刺激着，让这个处尝人事的少年一点点地攀上高峰。配合着扩张的手指，空出来的手抚上他的挺立，等他的柱身开始流出透明的液体，Thor又加了一根，手指在甬道剪动，伺机放入第三根。Loki在他手里又射出来一次，但快感还是不能掩盖身下的异物感，Loki不安地抱紧了他，下面也夹得更紧，Thor不得不暂时停下手上的动作，来安抚怀中的小兔子。  
“就快好了宝贝，嗯，来，宝贝你摸摸它，嗯，等下它就会进去，给你无与伦比的快乐，比刚才还舒服。”  
Loki摸着他身下炽热的分身，不禁在心里暗骂，这进去怕不是要把自己撕裂了，但还没等他吐槽完，Thor又按了一下体内的敏感点，让他没法思考，无意识地喊着求他进来。  
Thor抽出手指，戴上套子，低头在他耳边吹了口热气，“我真的进来啦，宝贝。”  
头刚进入时的疼痛让Loki流出了生理性的泪水，他愤愤地咬着Thor的肩膀，这幼稚的报复引得Thor无奈地笑，给了身下人一串奖励的吻，每往前挺动一下，就停下来啄吻他的被咬破的嘴唇。  
Loki发了发狠，让Thor直接进到底，Thor挑眉，“你确定？”  
“给我一刀痛快的，快点！”Loki用脚锤了下他的屁股，可还没等自己做好心理准备，Thor就一下插到了底，处子的甬道尽管经过扩张，但仍然紧致非凡，再加上Thor兴奋充血，自己的大家伙也受了不少罪。  
Thor吻去Loki眼角的泪水，在感受到他微微地点头后，开始缓慢而小幅度的抽插，渐渐地身下人也开始放松下来，迎合着自己的节奏，几轮下来，Thor彻底放开自己，仿佛发情的野兽一般撞击着Loki的躯体，两个人都放肆地大声呻吟，感受着最原始的快感。  
“哦天哪，天哪Thor我要不行了，啊~~~啊——我想去厕所，我要憋不住了，你放开我。”  
Thor听见他这么求饶反倒更卖力地挺动，每一次都碾压过他的敏感点，“宝贝你这不是要尿尿，别忍着，没事的，相信我，来吧！”  
Loki脑子已经不清醒了，他并没有听清Thor说了什么，只是本能地放松了控制，清澈的液体夹杂着精液一起流了出来，濡湿了两人的胸腹，Thor看着他的样子，自己也忍耐到了极点，喘着粗气拔了出来，把Loki翻了个身，从背后再次进入，这次进得更深，一次到底，Loki回过头索吻，Thor都满足了他，两手抚在他的胸口，也不枉用手指研磨透红的乳尖。  
Loki在身下呻吟的声音越来越高，一声喟叹后，失去了力气，倒回床上，Thor也不想再折腾没有经验的少年，以后有的是机会呢，便最后冲刺了两下，也射了出来。压在他半昏的宝贝身上，一遍遍亲吻后颈微红的腺体，想要把它吞入腹中。  
Thor起身把套子打结扔掉，点上一支烟，站在床边静静地看着陷入沉睡的Loki。回忆刚刚征服处子的经历，骄傲感让他压抑不住地得意。看看这纯洁的天使白净的身体上满是自己留下的爱痕，弥散的也是混合了自己信息素和精液味道的气息，闭上眼深吸一口，都是迷醉催情的味道。这个片满是宝藏的处女地是他发现的，从他插上界碑开始，就只能让他一个人开垦。洁白的雪地是他的，雪化的泥泞也是他的。  
扔了烟头，抱起Loki进了浴室。

Loki醒来时已经是深夜，下意识摸了摸身侧，没有人。  
他挣扎着坐起来，浑身酸疼，但没有想象中的粘腻，他闻了闻，身上除了自己信息素味，就只有淡淡的沐浴液香气和隐隐的海盐味。  
床头柜上有一杯清水，一片止痛药和一张便签。  
Loki吃了药，拿起纸条，满意地笑了，躺回去把被子拉到下巴，继续他的好梦。  
自从他母亲去世后，第一次他可以放心大胆不用担心明天地睡去。  
各取所需罢了，Thor Odinson那个发情的野兽想要他，Loki想要Thor做改变命运的跳板。与其早晚被哪个不知名的脏手拉进泥潭，不如自己主动向天神献祭。  
我，Loki，献上我的处子之身和有限的爱意与忠诚，请您赐我光明的未来和无尽的希望。

“宝贝，就住下吧，再睡一会儿，明早助理会把你的东西都送过来。”


End file.
